Living Through Death and Love
by deadlykitty
Summary: Acceptance is something Seras needs, but only finds with her master. What if Integra decides Hellsing no longer need her? A&S rated for adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is gonna be my first Hellsing fic, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway! By the way, this is from Seras Victoria's POV. Also, please don't hesitate to correct my spelling on the names. I've only read the first book (long time ago) but I have watched the entire anime series. I'm going off that, but mainly this story has nothing to do with the original plotl ine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, never will, but I'm gonna manipulate the characters anyway!

----------- -------------- ----------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- --------------

I used to be human. Then I met my master. He turned me into a vampire a long time ago now, but I still remember it all so well. That night invades my dreams everyday and when I wake in the night, every time I see the bag of blood waiting for me I remember. A tiny scar remains on my chest from the bullet he shot me with. Every other wound I get heals up just fine, but that one hasn't.

Speaking of the blood, a bag is waiting for me right now. I've yet to drink it, but I'm getting really weak. I don't know how much longer I can resist. I stare at it as I always do, but the thought still sickens me more than it does entice me.

Sighing, I get up from my coffin and walk to it. I open the bag, and pour it onto my plate. I just stare at it, occasionally stirring it with my spoon.

"Are you finally going to drink it, Police Girl?" the voice whispered so suddenly in my ear, it made me jump, bumping the table and spilling the blood. I turned to see Master behind me, his head rest next to mine. The last time he was this close to me was when he had turned me.

"M-master," I stammer, trying to get up, but failing. Master had his hand behind my neck on my shoulder. His lips were so close to me I couldn't help stare at them and wishing he would kiss me. I tried my best to shield my thoughts from him, but I know he could easily peer if he wanted to.

The hand not on my shoulder went under my arm, and he pulled me up to stand right up against him, and I could feel his body heat with every fiber of my being.

"You can't keep flushing the blood away, Seras," he said, in a low voice, using my name a rare time, "you'll get too weak to be of use to anyone." his face was leaning down right next to my ear, and his breath on my ear was taking my own away. "You'll only get what you want after..." he gestured to the blood, "you drink it. Then I promise." his voice was so seductive I nearly swooned. One of his hands was on my waist, supporting me. I hadn't realized just how much he was sweeping me off my feet.

He led me to my seat and picked the plate up, and held it to my lips. I took it, and took a sip. My thirst kicked in and I just gulped it all down quickly.

A drop of blood dribbled down my chin and was caught by his tongue, and chased it into my mouth. Master Alucard kissed me with such passion I never would have dreamed of. Our tongues were on fire, darting in and out of the other's mouth, exploring as far as we could go. The plate was taken from my hands and placed on the table as Master's hand on my waist dropped to my butt. He was the only thing keeping me standing. My own hands started to explore his chest, slowly unbuttoning his collar. Master's hand caught mine and his lips left mine.

"Not yet, Police Girl, not yet. I've fulfilled the promise of a kiss, but the other one must wait. Integra calls for us." his hand went back to my waist and we were disappearing, arriving in Sir Integra's office. When we were completely materialized Master released me and we stood side by side in front of Sir Integra. "You called?" he asked, in a teasing tone.

"You know bloody well I called! I've called for you for nearly ten minutes! What were you doing?" she barked, glaring at Alucard.

Master gave a small bow to Integra speaking as he did so. "My apologies, Master, but I was fulfilling your orders to get my fledgling to drink."

"Well? Did she?" she spoke as if I weren't even in the room. I know she doesn't much like me, but this was getting rude, even for her.

My master must have heard my thoughts, because he said "You can ask her yourself, she has ears, if not very good ones."

I glared at him slightly, but kept silent. Integra would not appreciate me snapping at Alucard when she was in such a bad mood. Sir Integra looked annoyed but looked over at me for the first time. "Victoria, did you drink the blood? All of it?"

"Yes, Sir Integra, except for what spilled on the table when I accidentally bumped it."

"Why have you been neglecting the blood?" she asked.

"I... I don't..." I couldn't finish. My excuse went against what I could tell. How was I supposed to tell Sir Integra that I wanted to keep a portion of my humanity?

"You don't what?" she pressed.

I just gave a halfhearted shrug and didn't say anything. Sir Integra just gave me a disapproving look before turning to Master Alucard, who'd been keeping quiet while she spoke to me.

"Alucard, you have been lacking in training your fledgling. I won't accept a shrug as an answer and I expect you to find out why tonight. Neither of you are to go on the mission. You are to train Victoria on how to give a satisfactory answer and anything else that she needs to know to stay around here. Keep in mind Victoria that I have no need for a weak vampire, and you _will_ get weak if you continue to neglect the blood. You are dismissed, but go out the door before you disappear, its unnerving when you just disappear like that." we had almost made it to the door when she spoke again. "Keep in mind, Victoria, that the only reason I allowed you here in the first place was because you were Alucard's fledgling. I will not let you stay here if you are of no use to me, and I will have your master kill you as he would one of the regular freaks we exterminate."

My eyes shot open at the hostility she spoke with, and my eyes were blurring at the tears that tried to fall. I succeeded in keeping them at bay. I didn't turn around as I said "Yes, Sir Integra," before hurriedly exiting. I ran towards my room as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't even notice that Alucard had never left the room.

--_back in Integra's office--_

Alucard stayed put as Seras left the office, hearing her running away from the room. He turned and said simply to Integra, "that is one order I could not fulfill."

"What do you mean you would not fulfill it?" She slammed a fist onto the desk as she stood up. "If I order it, you obey. Even if it is to kill Victoria." she was standing with her weight on her hands. Alucard disappeared and reappeared right behind Integra. She quickly turned around to face him.

Alucard glared as he brought his face up closer to Integra's. He spoke through clenched teeth. "You can not order the death of someone who doesn't belong to you. She is mine, completely. You will never own her or be able to control her as I am able." he started to walk through the door, and as it closed, he sent a telepathic message to her. _"If you ever order her death to anyone, I will kill you, Integra. Do not ever think yourself more powerful, little girl, than the vampire who could kill you in an instant."_

Integra was left speechless as she clutched at her desk. Never had Alucard so openly threatened her before. It was not something she wished to see again, whenever his mood was particularly unpleasant.

--_Normal POV--_

I made it halfway to my room before I ran into Walter. He was carrying two empty buckets and plates towards the kitchen.

"Is everything all right, Victoria? You seem a little shaken."

I shook my head and forced myself to say calmly "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all." I gave him a false smile I knew he could see through, but he didn't question it.

"All right, then, but if you ever need me, you know where to find me." he left, and I continued on my way. _Yeah, behind Integra's back is where you almost always are._

I walked the rest of the way to my room and went in. I kicked off my sandals and just went and flopped down on the bed. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the top of my coffin. Several bats were looking down at me and began to merge together. Before I could sit up Master was holding himself up above me. His hands trapped my wrists above my head, and his lower body was laying against me. He was looking into my eyes, and I noticed he didn't wear his usual sunglasses. He also didn't have on anything but a shirt and pants.

"What took you so long?" he breathed right next to my ear. His chest was leaning against mine, and I had his full weight on me. He released my hands to put one on my knee, making himself lean to one side, his other support being his elbow that lay right next to my head. His hand went behind my head and lightly tangled my hair between his fingers. The one on my knee was slowly, very slowly, going farther up my leg. "The longer it takes you to answer me the higher up I'll go. Eventually you'll answer everything." he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I breathed in his scent, very aware of where his hand was. It was now halfway up my thigh, and I was getting breathless. "I saw Walter. He asked if everything was fine." My eyes were closing as I was losing myself in the game. His hand stopped, and went back a little bit towards my knee before going forwards again.

"All right, question two: why did you wait so long to answer question one?" his hand sped up slightly.

"I wanted to see where your hand was going," I whispered. His hand didn't stop, instead it went a little faster. Only a couple more inches before he met my skirt.

"That isn't the whole answer, and you know it," he said, nuzzling my cheek.

My eyes were barely focussed as his hand met my skirt and just went under, pulling it up as the hand continued. My breaths got short as his hand first made contact with my center. His hand just melded around me as he rubbed my most tender area. No one had ever touched me like that before.

"Because," I said, "It feels good." My eyes were getting even more misted as his hand just stroked. It didn't go back a bit on my leg, instead kept stroking.

"Last question: Why have you been neglecting the blood?" his hand went underneath my panties and continued the stroking.

My eyes unmisted and I stared straight into his eyes. I brought one of my hands up to caress his cheek. "As much as I didn't want to die, I don't want to lose all of my humanity, either." I just stared into his eyes for a few minutes, watching for clues of what he thought. I found nothing but a smile in them, and I had to, too.

I pulled his face to mine and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The hand in my panties came out and went behind my back. He kissed me back, gently sucking on my lower lip. He let his fangs graze it, before gently starting to nibble. I never noticed when he lowered his hand to my butt again, nor when he started to press me into him harder. His lips went lower, and he was kissing my chin, my throat, my neck and shoulder. He gently nibbled on my neck without breaking skin. He barely raised his head up when he looked into my eyes, searching for permission. I nodded, and gasped as his fangs broke the surface and my blood started to fill his mouth. He drank only a little, and very slowly.

He raised his lips back to mine, and I tasted my blood on his tongue. The kiss was so gentle, it seemed unlike my master to be so careful.

'_Careful, am I? Tell me, do you want me to be myself? I have not fully partaken of a woman in well over a century or two.'_ his voice spoke in my mind as one of his hands started to unbutton my uniform top. I moaned as his hand slipped under my bra to stroke my hardened nipple.

I concentrated on sending a message back to him. '_I don't care how you act, I just want you!'_ he had unclasped my bra and was raising it up.

Master was laughing in my head. '_Well done! You learned how to speak to me telepathically. I never would have guessed foreplay was all it took to get you to learn something. What a naughty Police Girl you are!'_ my face flushed as he lowered his head to my nipple and started nipping at it.

"M-Master! This is not how I can be taught! I do just fine out of bed." I retorted indignantly. The way he had said it had made me feel like a dirty slut.

Master raised himself up and came back into eye sight with me. "That is not what I meant, and you know it Seras." his voice was as if I should have known that. He had probed my mind, probably accidentally. He had already warned me that I think very loudly.

'_I- I know, but that is how you made it sound to me.' _A single tear of blood fell from my eyes. I'm just such a cry baby, I can't stand myself.

I felt a wet sensation sliding up my cheek to my eye as Master licked my tear away. '_Lets get serious now, shall we? And no more feeling pathetic. I would not have turned you if I thought you were unimportant.'_

He kissed me again, gently. His tongue slowly slid in and out of mouth as his hands finished removing all my clothing. He once again elevated himself above me. "Beautiful. Just as I thought when we first met." my hand went to his chest and unbuttoned it. I didn't pull it out of his pants, instead I wrapped my arms around him inside his shirt. I pulled him down on top of me, and just reveled in the skin to skin touch I had yearned for for such a long time.

It was my turn to explore. I gently pushed him over onto his back and climbed atop him to straddle his lap. I marveled at the softness of his pale chest. The hardened peaks were so inviting to me, I took them both into my mouth, rubbing my center over his hardening member. I licked at the peaks, gaining a moan out of him.

The heat of our activity was getting to me and I just bolted up to a sitting position. I grabbed his shirt and just yanked it out of his pants. I kissed his naval up to his nipple, gently sliding my body along his, my hands going up his arms and clutching his shirt. I placed my hands in his after the shirt had been removed, our lips once again touching, our tongues searching.

Master Alucard's crimson eyes shone with a dangerous excitement in them. He pushed me back onto my back and straddled me as I had him. He broke connection with one of my hands as he turned with it raised into my room. He opened his hand and motioned towards the foot of my bed. Our discarded clothes dematerialized and reappeared where he commanded. He lay back down as the coffin lid went down on us, shutting us into darkness.

I looked into his eyes that were watching my own again. '_Why did you do all that?' _A knock sounded on my door, and Master put a finger to my lips. I could see the grin on his face as hands started to roam my body, his lips covering mine.

When no one answered the door, we heard the door open and footsteps cross to the table and two clunks as metal buckets were placed on the table. The footsteps went to the door again, but stayed put in the doorway.

"Alucard, a word of warning: I would not let Sir Integra come in here unless the two of you pick up all of your clothing, including your shades and Miss Victoria's undergarments." I heard a laugh in Walter's voice as he shut the door behind him. Master collapsed on me, burying his face in my breast as he laughed. It was muffled in my chest and I could feel his fangs when his mouth hit my skin. I giggled softly, placing my hand on the back of his head, stroking the dark hair that gently spread out over us.

It did not take him long to recover, and soon his lips were kissing me between my breasts. The lid rose and he slid farther up my body again. He placed a hand on the small of my back, and supported himself on his elbow again. His free hand found mine and he raised it to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"Now that we will not be interrupted for awhile, how about going further?" his voice was trying to be seductive again, and it worked. I purred in answer as he kissed my eyebrow.

He kissed my face all over as he led my hand down his chest. He made sure to let it pass over it slowly, letting me just feel the touch of him in my hand. He led me lower, over the button on his jeans, which I unhooked. I gently unzipped the pants and took him into my hand, gently squeezing, and moaning at the touch.

"Master," I moaned. He kissed me softly on my ear.

"No, call me by my name. I want to hear you call my name!" he growled as he moaned himself. I had slid his pants down to our feet, and he kicked them off. My hand went back to stroking up and down the length, cupping each area of his manhood.

My hand went back to his chest as his own hand slid down between my legs. He just stroked my mound, one of his fingers entering me. I moaned loudly.

"Alucard, oh Alucard!" He had slid another finger in me and was trying to slide more in. After awhile of his playing he pulled his fingers out.

He smiled at me before licking his fingers. '_You're nice and wet now. Foreplay is going to end soon. Are you ready for what comes next, Seras?'_

Alucard had positioned himself at my entrance, and the tip of his manhood lay ready to plunge into my depths.

'_A-Alucard! I've never done this before. Will it hurt?' _I gazed at him, knowing I looked scared.

_'Yes, but trust me. Soon you will feel nothing but pleasure_. Are you ready?" he asked again, speaking aloud for only the last part. I gulped, but nodded.

Alucard kissed me and squeezed my shoulder and hand before plunging himself completely inside of me. I screamed into Alucard's mouth. The pain was worse than when he had shot me. But soon he was out of me and pushing himself in again. He thrust into me and soon the pain was gone. I started to move my body with him, and something in my stomach seemed to break. The smell of blood filled my nose and still he thrust. A knot was building in me, and it grew tighter as he kept at it. I thought it would never break until Alucard gave one more strong thrust and I released, and hung loosely in his arms. He released with me, and he just collapsed next to me. I was sweating and so was he.

"Alucard," I breathed.

"Seras," he whispered back. We gazed at each other through misted eyes. He kissed me, and put his chin on my head. "It will be day soon."

"Does it have to affect us?" I asked quietly. He rolled over on top of me.

"My naughty Police Girl, do you want to keep going, is that it?" he smirked at me.

I just giggled. "And if I do?"

"Then I most certainly will oblige. But we must drink first," he once more held his hand up, and this time the two blood packs Walter had brought came to us. We drank them quickly, and licked the leftover drops out of the other's mouth when we kissed again.

He summoned the remaining clothing he had failed to retrieve earlier and put it at the end of the coffin with the rest of it.

Soon we were back to where we started, ignoring all sounds out of the room. I never knew lovemaking was so addictive.

--_In Integra's office--_

"How long does it take for him to get an answer out of her?" Integra said angrily, to no one in particular. Walter just cleaned up around the room and didn't answer.

"Perhaps he is busy teaching her other lessons as well," he said finally. He knew precisely what the two vampires were doing, but he'd be damned before he told Integra. He hadn't lied, either, exactly. Merely didn't specify what lesson.

"He should have reported by now. The sun has risen already."

"He must have had his reasons. You were the one who said he was lacking in training her. And neither were needed on the mission so there wouldn't be much to report."

Integra looked closely at her butler. "Walter, it sounds an awful lot like you are hiding something from me." Walter shook his head and continued what he was doing.

"I am hiding nothing that is my own business. I can not speak for Alucard and Victoria as to what can be shared."

Integra stood. "So they are hiding something. I assure you that I will find out what tonight." with that, she left the office heading for her chambers.

Walter sighed. "Alucard, you are going to have one big mess to sort through later. I should have kept my mouth shut."

_--Normal POV_--

I woke up still in Alucards arm's. I never thought I'd see him sleeping, and I suppressed a giggle. He looked so innocent, so much less frightening with his guard down. Leaning forward, I kissed him gently on the nose. His brow furrowed, and his mouth opened slightly.

There was no helping me there. I giggled and kissed his lips, pushing my tongue in his mouth. He soon joined in my exploration. His strong arms wrapped around me more tightly and I curled into them.

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asked groggily. I never would have dreamed of the day that he actually acted normal, and not his usual scary self.

I nuzzled his chest before answering.

"We haven't heard from Integra for awhile. She's sure to come looking for us soon."

Alucard actually groaned at that. I'll have to go back to my room for clothes," he grumbled. With a yawn he sat up, and pulled me with him. "Grab some clothes," he said, "you can change with me." Again, I had to giggle. I kissed his cheek and stood up, letting the blanket fall off me. I felt his gaze as I went to the dresser, and heard him get up when I bent over to dig in the drawer. When I straightened it was to be in Alucard's arms again. He held me tightly to him, and I barely managed to turn around to hug him back.

I closed my eyes as he transported us to his room. When I opened them, the one face I really didn't want to see was glaring right at us.

----------- -------------- ---------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------

Well, what do you guys think? I hope you will R&R with a good message. I have yet to get a flame and I don't want to break the record! Also, the next chapter will be the last. I only wanted to write a two shot at the moment. Also, I'm sorry if I got any facts wrong, but like I said, I have limited knowledge on the manga. I also have no knowledge about Dracula, I've only read books about other vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Back with the last chapter. I've gotten the required amount of reviews, so I'm happy about that. Well, I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to me, so on with the story!

Also, its been so long since I've watched the anime now that I can't remember what some of Alucard's phrases are! I had to guess for this story. If you can tell me, please do! I'm certain to need it for my other Hellsing fic, Blood Bonds.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

I closed my eyes as he transported us to his room. When I opened them, the one face I really didn't want to see was glaring right at us.

Integra stood in Alucard's room, looking positively livid at the two of us. I was nearly cowering under her gaze, but Alucard held me tighter, as though telling me not to lose my control. He stared with no expression at her, daring her to lose it. She did.

"What... the _bloody _hell... do you think you are doing, Alucard?" she asked, venom coating her words. Her eyes held a dangerous fire in them, and I did my best to stare as uncaring as Alucard was.

Alucard released me and turned to face his master. I saw her glance down at his body and a light blush come to her face. She pointed her gun at him, and I barely succeeded in stifling a gasp. This couldn't be happening, could it? Please, someone tell me it's just a dream!

I blinked and Alucard had moved. He slammed Integra into the wall, his trademark grin spreading over his face.

"And what are _you _doing, Integra? You ought to know better than to invade in a vampire's chambers, especially those of the No Life King." he was speaking with an amusing gleam in his eyes. I saw integra shiver under his gaze.

She seemed to be struggling to get in control of her fear. Her gun dropped to the floor.

"Well? I'm waiting, _Master_. I could just release myself from your service here and now, and I could take my fledgling back with me to our true home."

"What's keeping you from doing so?" her voice shook from all her fear, but I wasn't watching her anymore. I was watching Alucard, whose eyes seemed to lose the gleam. His grin slid from his face. He released Integra, who slid to the floor.

Walter burst into the room without bothering to knock. We all just turned to him, seeing the look of urgency in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the three of you are needed immediately for a meeting of the round table. Something has happened, and they refused to tell me what. They are currently at the table, waiting." he went to Integra and helped her up. They turned to the door and as they were walking out, Integra gave a weak order.

"G-get dressed and get to the room. I'll try and find out what happened." they disappeared, leaving the door open. We heard their voices as they went down the hall.

"Sir Integra, might I inquire as to what happened in there?" Walter asked.

"N-no, nothing happened. Just a little trouble, nothing important." She was regaining control now that she had left the room.

I turned to Alucard with questioning eyes. Why had he just done that. He didn't look at me, merely strode to the door and shut it. He went to the dresser and pulled out a new set of clothes. Finally he looked at me.

'_We're leaving once this mess has been cleared up.'_ he spoke to my mind, and started to dress. I did the same while asking my own question.

_'But why? Can you really end your servitude to Integra by yourself?' _he had pulled on his pants and was starting to button up his shirt, but stopped. He strode toward me and took me in his arms. I had my underclothes and shirt on, and dropped the skirt I held so I could hug him back. His hand rubbed my head, gently tangling in my hair.

'_Seras. Drink from me. A vampire gains freedom by drinking from their master, and its time we both went free. You'll be stronger as an equal, and will be able to use your vampiric power more easily than as a fledgling.'_

I stared into his shirt. My hands clutching at the fabric on his back. I closed my eyes as he gently lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He pulled the shirt away from his neck, and gently pushed my head into the crook of his neck.

_'But Master, why so suddenly?'_ he merely looked at me for a moment.

_'Because it is time.' _he opened my mouth with his hand and pushed my fangs into his neck. Immediately the blood flowed into me and I swallowed hungrily. I drank only a few sips before he pushed me back. He kissed me while I marveled at the new power I felt. That and the taste left in my mouth. His blood tasted sweet, yet bitter, with a metallic after taste. It was wonderful.

While I still thought upon the taste he bit into my own neck and drank for just a moment. He pulled back and kissed me again. I tasted my own blood, much sweeter than Alucard's. His kiss was short, and when it ended he put me down, turning to finish buttoning his shirt. I took the hint and pulled on my skirt. Neither of us spoke again.

The meeting of the round table turned out to be a joke. When we arrived Integra was covered in blood, and Walter was busy slicing into the ghouls surrounding them. Alucard without a word cleared up the mess with his casull.

"Where are the round table members?" I asked, looking around. I rarely ventured into this room, if ever. My eyes could easily identify everything, a side effect from Alucard's blood, I suppose. Being free doesn't feel too different from being his servant, but some things such as my senses had definitely improved.

"Look at the ghouls," Integra answered, gasping from the pain. I looked closely and beneath the blood made out the definite shape of several business suits. It had been a trap, and Integra had been hurt because of it.

Alucard walked swiftly up to his master and pulled at her arm. She winced, as the cloth of her jacket tore beneath his grasp. A large cut ran from her shoulder to elbow.

"You can't have my blood, Alucard."

Integra hissed, trying to look menacing. She was failing, making Alucard grin. He stuck his tongue out and stooped towards the blood.

Integra jerked back and Walter captured Alucard's arms pulling him back.

"Don't be a fool, Walter. I can rip your arms off without any effort." he looked at Integra a large grin on his face. "This is the last time, Integra. I am leaving and taking Seras with me. You can either surrender the blood willingly or I can take it by force and leave you to deal with this trash." he jerked his head towards the corpses before straightening up. Walter let go and backed away.

I watched from the side lines, watched the indecision in Integra's face, ands the eagerness in Alucard's eyes.

I could feel a new presence making himself known, and I knew Alucard had seen him too.

"Better hurry, Integra, company is on the way, and he isn't one of the usual trash I clean up. You'll have your hands full, and I won't help unless-"

"All right!" Integra screamed, clenching her eyes shut. "All right. Take the blood." her voice grew quieter as she let her head fall down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Alucard jerked his arms and Walter released them. I watched silently while he lapped at the blood for a moment, before he straightened up to his proper height. A manic gaze covered his face as he turned to stare at the new arrival in the room. We all watched the tall lanky form of a young woman enter the room.

The woman had the blood red eyes all vampires seemed to share. Her face was smooth, a fang peeking out from under her bottom lip. Long brown hair fell to her waist, pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a skin tight leather dress that went halfway to her knees. Thigh high leather boots completed her outfit.

"I am Rin, and I am to be Seras' opponent." she told us.

"Huh? Why is that?" I asked, confusion evident on my face.

"Now, now, Seras. Do you not find it fitting for the master vampires to battle while the fledglings do as well?" a man's voice made itself audible as a tall man with the same set of eyes and hair as Rin appeared. He wore the leather as well, but as a pants and vest set. A spiked collar lay on his neck. He walked up behind Rin and put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked.

The man chuckled. "Have I forgotten to introduce myself? I am Takashi, and I shall kill you in order to claim your old title as the No Life King."

"Is that so, impudent trash?" Alucard pointed his casull at Takashi, finger on the trigger. "Then lets just see you try it!" He fired and the bullet whizzed right by the man as he tilted his head to avoid the bullet.

A smile still lay on Takashi's face as he pulled his own gun out. He fired and Alucard did the same as he had done.

"Now, now, before we begin, lets let the kittens play too. Rin, kill the girl and prove you are worthy to be my queen." he nuzzled her cheek before she jumped to be right in front of me.

Walter and Integra sank back into the shadows of the room, while Alucard and I faced off against our opponents.

Rin's face was still as void of expression as before. She pulled a pistol out of her dress, where ever she had kept it. I put the halconnon (spelling?) into firing position. We both aimed, and she fired. I jumped to dodge and upon landing shot my own weapon. I missed.

Alucard was in pretty much the same position. Everyone fired but missed their target. I could see the insane smirk still on his face as I made out the words "This will be fun," in between the noise of our guns.

I tossed the halconnon away when I realized it would be completely pointless. Rin kept firing at me and I dodged each bullet. She had to stop to reload every few seconds, and each time I made an advance in to attack. I swung at her, kicked, and a couple of times made contact with her skin. She grunted but pain never showed upon her face.

"Rin, stop fooling around and get serious. You're wasting ammo." Takashi said this while replacing his own gun. Alucard still smirked as he put up his casull.

Again we all squared off. Each held their own fighting stance, mine what I learned while in police academy, Alucard seemed to stand there, Rin stood as though for a karate match, and Takashi's I couldn't place.

I jumped and felt my blow be countered before swinging my leg out under hers. I landed on top of Rin when we fell, quickly pinning her arms behind her back. She didn't resist at all.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Fight back!" Rin did nothing but she turned to face me.

Her expressionless face looked at me for a moment before she grinned as maniacally as Alucard is known for. She twisted her neck enough to bite my arm, latching on. I felt her trying to drain me through the cut.

Pulling back I wrapped my legs around her and flipped over, slamming her harder into the ground. She released my arm but managed to jerk her arms out of my grip. She grabbed for my throat, but I dodged and swung another punch at her. I missed, and she used the opening to latch onto my back, biting into my neck, her hands holding mine down to my sides. I screamed, and felt my energy disappearing.

I couldn't move. Opening my eyes I saw a black figure flying towards us. Takashi slammed into Rin, pulling her teeth painfully out of my neck.

"Is that all? I'm disappointed. I thought this was going to be fun." Alucard's voice rang through the room, and I saw him standing on the opposite side of the room, arms down by his side.

I stood, and saw Takashi whiz past me at Alucard. I saw him make contact, and smelled blood.

"Now that's more like it!" Alucard growled as he was flung into the wall.

Rin was getting up on the other side of the room and jumped for me again.

"No you don't," I whispered. I stuck my hand up, aimed at her heart, and before she could stop herself she was skewered on my arm. Ripping my hand backwards I pulled her heart out and crushed it. Rin's body turned to dust in front of me, and I turned my focus onto Alucard, licking the blood from my hand.

Shadow dogs were coming out of his arms and biting Takashi. Takashi was overwhelmed and fell, the dogs covering him completely. We heard him scream until the dogs moved back and all that was left were a pile of dust and scraps of leather.

"Fool." Alucard mumbled, his dogs disappearing.

I walked up to him, and he looked at me. He stepped closer and licked some of the blood coming from my neck.

"Will you really leave, Alucard?" Integra said, stepping forward. Walter stepped beside her, looking solemn.

"I don't go back on my word." Alucard said simply. "I have been in the service of this family for long enough, and I shall reclaim my title as the No Life King."

"And what of Seras? Does she even want to go with you?" Integra was trying to stall him, we all knew it. She didn't like me, so why should she care about my feelings. I hadn't realized how much she had liked Alucard.

"I shall of course go where ever Alucard goes. Its where I want to go." I answered, my face and voice as uncaring as Alucard's.

Alucard wrapped an arm about my waist, and we disappeared and reappeared in my room. He released me. "Gather what you want to take with you. We leave for Transylvania tomorrow night."

I looked around, but shook my head. "Anything I might need can be found when we get there. They do have tooth brushes, don't they?" I grinned as he pulled me to him again.

"Of course, and if not, we can find some some where." He was speaking in my ear, causing me to giggle. He kissed me, sweetly, gently, before sweeping his tongue through my mouth.

"Mmm," I moaned. We stayed like that for a while, gently exploring the other's mouth.

A knock came on the door, and Walter showed himself in.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked, setting a bucket with two blood packs on the table.

"Tomorrow night." Alucard answered, leading me to the table. We each grabbed a pack and pushed a straw inside them. We sipped at them, both watching Walter.

He was walking around, straightening up the room. His face was trying to be emotion less, but his eyes betrayed him. He didn't want us to go.

"Walter..." I started. He turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Miss Victoria, we will be fine without you. Enjoy eternity with Alucard. Heaven knows you are the first to be able to tame the Hell dog."

"Tame him? What do you mean?" I looked to both men questioningly.

Alucard was purposely avoiding my eyes. Walter laughed.

"You are the first to be able to get past his cool demeanor, and worry him constantly. You ought to be congratulated." Walter still sounded highly amused, but a death glare from Alucard shut him up.

I looked up to Alucard. "I worried you? But you used to act like you didn't care about me at all! Even when I was sure I was going to die you would scold me for being weak! How is that 'worry,' exactly?"

Alucard made several small noises as if he couldn't find the right words.

"Curse you, Walter, she wasn't supposed to know that! Now how am I supposed to explain it?"

Walter was laughing again. Alucard glared daggers and Walter laughed. The only thing I could think of was how good of friends the two were. I knew Alucard would never really kill Walter, and that Walter was only joking.

It took Walter a few minutes before he regained his composure. I had no idea the angel of death could laugh without abandon like that.

"It looks like you both have your work cut out for you. Enjoy going back, I will have some blood packs for you tomorrow night. But you should get your sleep, it will be a long journey." he left, and Alucard sighed.

"So what did he mean when he said you worried over me?" I asked, tugging gently on his jacket front.

Instead of responding how I thought he would, I found his lips covering mine, and all thoughts left my head as I joined in.

_--On the other side of the door_--

Walter leaned against the door. He could here Seras talking before moaning filled the otherwise empty corridor.

_Alucard,_ he thought,_ you're not the only one being tamed..._

He walked away, chuckling to himself.

_--Normal POV_--

We stood in silence while we looked back on Hellsing manor. I would miss this place, and I knew Alucard would, too. This had been his home, even if it was his imprisonment, but his home none the less. But it belonged in our memories now.

Walter stood next to Integra in front of the gates. He handed to us several packets of blood, the last they had in store. They were put inside a cooler of some sort.

Integra stood there looking serious. She stepped forward when Walter stepped back. Around each of our necks she placed a medal.

"For all of your hard work, here at Hellsing. You are both herby discharged with honor." she stepped back.

The troops still inside the gates raised their guns and fired into the air.

"That first shot was the only one not silver in each gun. Don't make the Hellsing organization come after you." she offered a weak smile.

I nodded, Alucard stood proud.

"You've grown up, Integra, your no longer the weak little girl who called upon me for help all those years ago." he said softly.

She scowled. "Of course I'm not. How the bloody hell would I have made it this long if I had still been weak?" Alucard grinned.

"You wouldn't."

I tried to ignore the deeper meaning behind his words.

I don't know what Walter had been talking about. I still had a long way to go on taming the hell dog intent on killing nearly anything that moves.

"Take care, you two."

"All of you do so, too." I replied.

Alucard and I turned around. His arm wrapped around my waist and we disappeared, reappearing in front of a very old castle.

He must have used a good deal of power getting us here, because Alucard began to lean heavily on me. I supported him easily as we walked up to the gates.

"We're here," he said.

"We're home." I kissed his cheek as we opened the gates to the No Life King's mansion.

---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

Well, that's it for Living through death and love. I know the title didn't really fit (if you can come up with how, I'd love to hear it), but I'm guessing I was incredibly tired or something. Or I forgot what I was going to do to make the story fit it, either way sorry. And I know its very OOC, but the story called for it. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you'll review it so I can know how I did.

By the way, the ending is that and possibly a beginning as well. I may decide to continue this, depending on how I feel about its performance (hint hint!). So, be possibly on the look out for a sequel! Thanks for reading!


End file.
